


Maybe One More Rest

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Barry isn't sleeping well.





	

To say Barry looked like hell was an understatement. Barry didn't remember the last time he got to sleep. He was laying beside iris when she stirred.

"Hey babe how did you sleep?" She asked sweetly with sleep in her voice.

"Like I didn't sleep at all." He laughed at the truth to that 

"So that means you slept well?" She clarified 

He didn't respond.

"Barry?" she asked again.

"Well time to get ready for work" He quickly changed the subject. He felt super light headed when he reached the closet. He grabbed onto the door frame trying to steady himself.

Barry had been so busy with work and flash duties he barely had time to sleep...more like no time to sleep. The only thing holding him together from passing out is his speed. It helps keep him alert when he's awake.

Iris put a hand on his shoulder drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Baby are you ok?" Iris asked noticing how he was swaying from dizziness. 

"Yea I'm fine" Barry tried to reassure Iris 

"Barry maybe you shouldn't go to work today" Iris began but was cut off by Barry.

"No I'm fine. really. Let me just get ready." He said speeding through his clothes until finally settling on a light grey sweater "Got to go babe I'll see you later." Barry said kissing Iris and speeding out before she could protest.

\----------

Joe was talking to Captain Singh before he looked up and saw Barry. Man the kid looked like hell. He excused himself from the Captain and walked over to Barry.

"Bar are you ok?" Joe asked 

"Why does everyone keep asking me this I'm fine." He said passing up Joe going to the staircase 

"Barry when is the last time you slept?" Joe pushed

"Last night." Barry lied walking up the stairs 

"Bar this isn't something you can mess around with" Joe said following him into Barry's lab 

Barry abruptly stopped and looked at Joe with a pointed look.

"Joe I'm fine." He ended 

Joe just let it go and he walked out.

\----------------

Barry looked over at the clock and realized he had just cracked a case in under 4 hours. He did a celebratory chant in his head before heading down the stairs to Captain SIngh's office 

He stumbled a bit before catching his breath and holding onto the rail and slowly walking down the stairs.

"Captain here's a full report on the Anderson case solved and all." Barry said gleefully 

"Good work Allen." Singh said as he looked at the young CSI. He also noticed Barry's deep circles under his eyes. "Allen are you ok?" 

Barry mentally rolled his eyes "Yes Captain I'm fine." He said walking out. 

Man Barry felt really tired and sick he just wanted to sleep...But he couldn't. His brain was on overdrive. and it hurt.

He walked out of the Captains office only to be greeted by Joe with bags of Big Belly Burger. 

"Lunchtime." Joe said handing a bag to barry and sitting down at his desk with barry. 

Barry Ate everything that was given to him very quickly even for him.

"Thank you Joe for lunch" Barry said getting up quickly while stumbling.

"Woah bar take it easy." Joe said jumping up and steadying the kid.

"I'm good." Barry said standing up straight while fleeing to the staircase 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen you take one more step up those stairs and you are in deep trouble!" Joe commanded 

Barry didn't listen and decided to walk up the stairs anyways. His head hurt. He felt his heart in his head. With every step he took the more pain he was in. His vision was dimming before. nothing just darkness

Joe felt his heart squeeze when he saw barry falter backwards. It was like it was in slow motion. All Joe could see was Barry falling backwards on the steps. 

With one sickening crack barry's head had hit the bottom step and his head instantly started to ooze blood. Joe sprinted over to the end of the staircase and rolled Barry over immediately checking Barry's pulse.

"Joe?" SIngh asked running towards the scene.

"David it's his head I have to call Iris." Joe said urgently 

"Ok you go.. I'll try to slow the bleeding." Singh reassured 

Joe dialed Iris's number as fast as he could.

"Hey Dad whats up?" Iris asked cheerfully 

"Baby listen to me very carefully I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible... it's Barry he's hurt. I need you to bring bandages and be ready to take him home." Joe said steadily.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Iris said seriously as she hung up.

Joe ran back over to see how Barry was doing. He saw that Barry was very pale and the gash on his head wasn't any smaller. 

Five minutes later Iris came running in with bandages. It took a bit but they finally wrapped Barry's head and got him Buckled up in Iris's car. 

\--------------

When they got Barry back to the apartment the Speedster was still unconscious.

Iris had laid Barry down on the bed and had stuck and ice-pack on Barry's head. 

It was around 8 pm when Barry started to stir 

"Bar?" Iris asked "Baby are you with me?" she asked again kissing his temple where the injury is. 

"Please stop yelling." He said 

Iris laughed to herself. 

"I'm not yelling... but you do have a concussion" She comforted 

"m hungry" He mumbled 

"Well lucky for you I made spaghetti."

"Yum" he mumbled again but opening his eyes this time. He squinted at the brightness of the lights.

"I know you'll probably be light sensitive for a few more hours." 

Iris helped him up off of the bed and down to the kitchen. She sat him down at the dinner table and served him a bowl.

Not ten minutes later Barry fell asleep face falling into his bowl of spaghetti. 

"Barry!" Iris laughed jolting the speedster awake. "I expect this from a toddler but not you!" she started to laugh harder 

"I'm sorry. You aren't the concussion here." He said holding his head in his hands 

"Awe I'm sorry babe." Iris said getting up and walking over to Barry's side of the table.

She wiped off all of the spaghetti from his face. She went in to kiss him and stayed there for a moment. 

Barry kissed back lightly trying not to put more pressure on his head. 

"Ok lets clean up for bed" Iris said standing up.

"Mm no I'll stay here." Barry said in a cute voice

"I'm marrying a goofball." iris laughed 

"But you love me.." Barry mumbled 

"Yes I do." Iris said kissing him one more time. 

She helped the speedster climb the stairs up to the bedroom to make sure he didn't pass out again. When they walked into their room Barry tackled Iris onto the bed. 

"Ow" Barry cringed when he hit his head on the mattress 

"Well that's your fault." Iris teased 

"Hey......I'm....sorry that......I wanted....to fall asleep.......with my Fiance" Barry said falling asleep still tangled up with her

Iris smiled to herself. She was so relived that Barry will finally get some rest tonight. She was more relieved that Barry was alright. His concussion will heal by morning and she will have her dork back but for now she just wanted to sleep while being cuddled up with Barry. And that's exactly what she did


End file.
